Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by Yours The Author
Summary: Henry has a nightmare, the same one he's had several nights in a row. The toons who now live with him comfort him as best at they know how, featuring snuggles and lullabies.


Am I writing too many BatIM song fics? I feel like I'm writing too many BatIM song fics. Oh well, not going to stop me.

I was pondering what song I should use for a… secret gift I'm considering giving to someone, and this song came up. I like it, but I thought it would be better for this fandom instead of… the other fandom. I don't know if I'll ever publish that gift, but it's something to keep me busy. Not that I need to be kept busy, but you know what I mean, right?

I said it before, and I'll say it again: I. Love. This. AU. This is a post Toon Henry AU song fic, and I hope you like it. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Can't Help Falling in Love with You

A Song-Fic by: Yours The Author

A red sky. Mud everywhere. His uniform was damp with blood, mud, and sweat. His leg had pain shooting up from the ankle. He couldn't breathe—mustard gas! So this was how he would die—

"HENRY!" Henry sat up out of bed, nearly hitting someone in the face. No—more than one person. He clutched the blanket and blinked rapidly, trying to calm his breathing. It took him a second to look up at—

"…Bendy? Boris? Alice?" The three toons were sitting on his bed, looks of fear and concern on their faces.

"You were screamin' somethin' awful, Henry," Boris said. "We came in a minute ago and called your name 'til you woke up." Alice and Bendy nodded. The smallest toon crawled next to Henry and wriggled his way under Henry's arm and the blanket.

"I'm sorry," Henry said sheepishly, not meeting any of the toon's eyes and putting his arm around Bendy. "It'll be a while before they go away, and even then—"

"That's what you said last time," Bendy said, "and the time before that, and before that, and—"

Henry rubbed Bendy's back. "Sorry for ruining your beauty sleep, punk," he said.

Bendy's mouth quirked into a slight smile before he wriggled deeper under the blanket. "Goodnight," was all he said.

"Don't you want to sleep in your bed?" Henry asked.

"Nah. Yours is warmer." Alice flicked Bendy's arm. "And we don't want to leave you alone again, sheesh!"

"Yeah," Boris said, curling up at the foot of Henry's bed. Alice snuggled on Henry's other side and smiled up at him.

It was a bit too crowded, but Henry didn't mind so much. There was only one real problem, but Bendy voiced it before Henry could.

"With all the commotion, how are we supposed to sleep?" Bendy grumbled almost playfully.

"Hmm," Alice hummed, then snapped her fingers. "Settle in," she instructed the others "I'll sing us a song!"

"Of course, you will, Angel."

"Do you want the song or not, Bendy?"

"Yes, please."

"Good." Alice paused to think of a song. She nodded when she found the right one. " _Wise men say,"_ she began, " _only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Henry breathed deeply. True to her name, she had the voice of an angel.

 _"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?"_

Bendy had his notched eyes closed and was breathing evenly. Boris began to snore softly.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes: some things are meant to be."_

Henry closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow.

" _Take my hand. Take my whole life, too, for I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes: some things are meant to be…"_ As she saw Henry's breath even out, Alice found her own eyes closing. " _Take… my… hand… take my whole… life… too… For I… can't… help… falling in love… with… you…"_ Alice closed her eyes.

* * *

Aw… that was sweet. What a lovely family. An unusual, slightly traumatized family, but a family nonetheless, and that's what makes it perfect.

So. Will I write another one of these? Maybe, maybe not. I tend to work in little energy spikes when it comes to non-assignments, so who knows?

The song, in case you were wondering, is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis. No, really, look it up.

What did you think? Leave a review to tell me what you thought, and check out the poll on my profile. There's only one vote so far, and it's mine. I would really like to know your opinions! Until then!


End file.
